The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balandrise’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with continuous flowering, dark green-colored foliage, and a well-branched, vigorous growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of ‘Simon Yellow’, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during July 2005 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.